


Meg vs the Zombie Movie

by TanyaReed



Series: Melting the Ice Queen [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Ray watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg vs the Zombie Movie

“I can't believe you made we watch that,” Meg commented as she flipped the covers over to slide in next to Ray.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“You know what I mean.”

He turned off the lamp saying, “It was a great movie. Violence. Severed body parts. The living dead.”

“And this seemed appropriate for an anniversary movie?” Ray didn't answer this so, as she settled on her pillow, she continued, “It wasn't even realistic.”

“Not realistic?” he said incredulously, turning on his side to peer at her in the darkness. “There was loads of blood.”

“You think loads of blood makes a movie realistic?”

“Well, it was the right color.”

She had to give him that. “How about the way they moved, Ray? It looked fake.”

“Zombies are supposta move like that. They're dead...”

“And the makeup was horrible. If the movie was supposed to terrify us, they could have focused more on the costumes.”

Ray sighed. “Meg, you think too much.”

“I thought you liked that about me.”

“No, I don't...I love that about you.” He leaned forward and gave her a quick but warm kiss. “Now go to sleep. We've got to get up at the butt crack of dawn to make our flight.”

Ray was right. The two of them were taking their first vacation together to celebrate the fact that they had survived one whole year of couplehood without killing each other, and they had to be at the airport at 7 am to catch the flight that Turnbull had booked for them. Meg thought he was probably punishing them for not letting him throw them a party.

“All right. Good night, Ray...But I still think it was an awful movie.”

“You can pick the next one,” he said sleepily, rolling over to face the other direction.

Meg lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling. She tried to close her eyes, but the house was too quiet. There was a soft sound. The wind? She swallowed. A creak in the hallway made her tense.

Meg looked at Ray and bit her lip. She didn't want to look silly. Another small sound in the night overruled her more sensible side, and she rolled over and scooted up against Ray's back. She put her arm around him and buried her face in his shoulder. The familiar warmth of him made her relax immediately, so she snuggled closer.

“Meg?”

“This isn't because I'm afraid,” she told him. “I just love you.”

To his credit, he didn't question her. He just ran a hand lightly once over her arm.

“Yeah, me too. Night.”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a result of another challenge from kalijean. This one was Meg/zombies.


End file.
